


Open Your Eyes

by NovaCaelum



Category: Bandom, Slipknot
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a year and a half of being with Cristina, some sense finally hits Jim in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Eyes

Jim wondered how long it would take before his relationship began to crash and burn; there was a major problem with everything, they were arguing more and more, it was always the same thing. For Jim it was worse, he had two bands to think about, tours, possible new albums and Cristina was busy with her band, her tours and thinking about albums; Jim didn't know what to do any more.

There was another problem too, Jim was starting to question his feelings; he'd been with Cristina for half a year, and most of it had been great, especially in the beginning. He remembered meeting Cristina, and how amazed he was, he went out on a limb and asked for a date; Jim was surprised when she said yes, it wasn't long afterwards that Jim decided to ask Cristina to be his girlfriend and everything was going smoothly.

It seemed to all fall apart quicker than Jim has expected; he liked Cristina, he really did but things were getting too hard to handle and he now wanted a way out. He knew that they were going to break up, they both couldn't stand how things had turned; Jim sighed and sat on a hotel bed.

He knew that one of them needed to say something, but they wouldn't see each other while Jim was touring, and Jim didn't really want to do it over the phone. Jim ran a hand through his brown locks, sighing yet again; he had to do it, he couldn't wait, all he could feel was pain when he thought of Cristina.

Jim got himself up and grabbed his cell phone, he forced himself to dial Cristina; the ringing stopped half-way through the second ring, " _Hello._ "

"Cristina...We need to talk."

" _Jim, I'm sorry-_ "

"I can't keep doing this Cris. I like you, I really do, but it's killing me that we're failing so soon. I just, I need a break from it, please...Maybe one day, we could try again, but right now, we're both so busy and caught up with everything. I don't want to do this, but we have no choice, it hurts too much to think about staying with you. I know things won't improve yet, especially not with talks of Stone Sour going back into the studio once this Slipknot tour is over. And I can't handle it, being away from you, arguing when we do see each other or talk..."

There was a sigh from the other end and Jim felt so guilty for doing this, but he knew that if he didn't, it would be harder to do if he waited any longer and he'd only keep putting it off, never able to truly get out while he could. Besides, this wasn't an official break-up, he just needed some time to get himself and the bands sorted, then maybe he could try again with Cristina, and if it failed again...Well, then that **would** be it, " _I understand. We'll take a break then. Bye for now, Jim._ "

"Bye." The line soon went dead and Jim sighed; he closed the call then put his phone back on the bedside table, he heard a soft creak and turned around, a short while later, Mick appeared in Jim's line of vision.

There was one of the reasons that Jim couldn't **really** be with Cristina...He loved Mick, but he knew that his love would never be returned, well, at least not in the same way; the whole band treated each other as brothers, Mick was no different. They all loved each other, but in a family way, nothing more and Jim didn't know how Mick had managed to worm his way into his heart; it wasn't something easy to do, and Jim found himself unconsciously thinking about Mick more often than not.

Jim was more than relieved when he met Cristina, because the younger woman stirred something deep with in him, but now that was all shattered, and it was his--It was his feelings fault.

"Jim?"

Jim looked at Mick, not realizing that he'd spaced out, Mick was beside his own bed, raising an eyebrow at Jim, "Hey Mick." Jim gave a sweet smile.

Unbeknownst to Jim, that smile sent Mick's heart into his throat and he felt as if his stomach had fallen through, _damn, Jim always made him feel like that_. That smile, that laugh... **Everything** , every last detail about Jim, Mick knew, because he paid attention, and he'd find himself staring at his friend in a different light. How Jim was quite skinny, but taut, not over-muscular, just right, how his stomach seemed hard but soft at the same time, he didn't show signs of abs but that didn't bother Mick; the way those long legs moved at times, how good they looked when Jim would walk around in a pair of tight jeans.

How Jim's growing dark-brown hair stopped precisely below his shoulders; the way he slouched, trying desperately to hide his height, and those beautiful brown eyes. Not boring typical brown, more of a mixture, at times they looked green and other times they were more maroon; but Mick noticed, there were times when those eyes were pure brown, like milk chocolate, and Mick felt like he go swimming in those eyes and never come back.

He noticed now, that Jim's eyes weren't shining as usual; they looked dull, faded brown, sadness more than clear in the depths, no-one else would have noticed, "Are you okay?"

"What? Of course I am." There was that beautiful smile again, Jim always looked younger, his slightly-chubby cheeks making him seem over-cheerful.

"What's wrong?" Mick moved and walked over to his friend, "You can tell me. We're best-friends, I won't judge you."

Jim slouched slightly when Mick came closer, he always did it though, "It's Cristina..." Jim sighed and sat on his bed, "We're going on a break."

"Why? You guys seem so happy together," Mick sat beside Jim, "Are you sure?"

"Yes! It's horrible Mick! We fight, argue...I hate it. I like her so much, and I want it to work but we're falling apart. It's too much. A relationship can't work between us when we both have our music to think of, and it's worse for me, I have two bands to juggle. I just, I want something to work...I fuck everything up."

"That's not true, if she agreed to take a break, then it's not entirely your fault. She must know too, that things aren't good," Mick turned slightly; he didn't hate Cristina for stealing Jim away, but he couldn't help feel a little happy that the two weren't together, even if was for now, "C'mere." Mick opened his arms.

Jim automatically leaned into Mick, wrapping his arms around Mick's waist and holding on like the man would disappear; it felt so strange, and he hoped that Mick couldn't feel how much his heart was racing, "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it, I know what you need," Mick gently rubbed Jim's back, his other hand softly running through Jim's hair, "A night of drinking ought to fix you."

"I don't wanna. I just wanna...Stay here. Please." Jim pretty much buried his head into Mick's chest, his eyes closing as he breathed in Mick's scent; he loved everything about Mick, and whereas the large man was usually quiet and kept to himself except when his input was vitally needed, Jim knew that Mick was much more open around him. He was sure that Mick wouldn't have done this with anyone of the other guys, or at least he hoped not.

"Okay," Mick resisted the urge to kiss Jim's head, he just continued soothing the man with his hand movements; he loved the feel of Jim's back, even with a shirt in the way. He could feel the muscles moving with his soft breathing, and Mick had to ignore what he was thinking of doing, it wasn't fair in this situation. It wasn't fair anyway, how every thought of Jim tortured him to no end, and he wanted to do something about it, "You'll be fine. I know it. You'll find someone who doesn't mind, who you can bring along."

"I did..." Jim muttered, maybe he could tell Mick; those sparks he felt as Mick calmed him, "But I can't..." He spoke that aloud by accident, mentally cursing himself immediately after it slipped passed his lips.

"What?"

"Can't do anything about it. It's stupid."

"Jim, look at us, you think I'm gonna care about what you say?"

"Yes..."

Mick sighed, he moved and Jim had to suppress a whimper, he was caught completely off guard when Mick tilted his head up, "I don't. You're my best-friend," Those words made Jim close his eyes again, sighing through his nose, "James...Look at me."

Jim reluctantly opened his eyes, Mick's blue pools pulling him in; before he knew it, their lips were joined. Both of their brains sparked, and Mick's hands moved to Jim's sides, their lips and tongues battling for dominance, somehow getting closer together, trying everything for contact, the pleasure of a deep kiss sending them both tumbling to the bed, their limbs twining together.

Gradually, their lips calmed, moving in mutual adoration and love; Jim felt so alive, his mind spinning as his lungs burned for oxygen, Mick was the same, but so unwilling to lose the one thing he'd always wished for. When their lips eventually separated, they breathed deeply, their chests heaving to take in as much air as possible; they snuggled close together, their noses touching, "Mick..."

"I love you."

Those words broke through Jim like a bullet, his heart swelled and the biggest smile broke out across his face, he was unable to stop the small giggle that left his lips, "I love you, too."

Mick chuckled softly, "Did you just giggle?"

"Sorry," Jim moved a hand to Mick's cheek, "I've always wanted you...Why now?"

"I don't think could have happened any other way. I was too scared and too nervous to tell you, and then you got with Cristina, and I lost all hope," Mick softly pecked Jim's lips, "And I love your giggle, don't apologize for it."

"At least I don't have to worry about taking you on tour...Well, not Slipknot at least, you're already here. If you want to be with me."

Mick rolled his eyes, "James Donald Root, if you think for one second that I _**wouldn't**_ want to be with you after that mind-blowing kiss, you need to re-evaluate what just happened."

"Well," Jim gave a small laugh, "Mickael Gordon Thomson...I just wanted to make sure."

"It would be a blessing to call you mine."

Jim sighed, "I hope it isn't too soon..."

"I don't feel like a rebound, if that's what you mean. And you can do what you want, it's your life, baby."

"Already," Jim rubbed his nose against Mick's, "Softy."

"And only you are gonna know it!"

"Good." Jim stuck out his tongue, shivering when Mick licked it; their lips joined again, keeping it slow from the start this time. They had so much to express to each other, a couple of years worth of bottling everything up; their hands wandered, slowly exploring how the other felt.

Mick slid his hands up Jim's shirt, caressing his smooth skin; he broke their kiss, realizing that he was getting a little carried away, he pulled his hands back and gave Jim a soft smile, "I do love you, really."

"I feel the same Mick," Jim took Mick's hand and weaved their fingers together, "You don't have to worry about rushing. I wanna give you everything, I've waited too long."

"Me too Jim, I just wanna be sure..."

Jim smiled, he brought Mick closer, and the large man was soon over him, "I _want_ to give you, **_everything_** , Mickael," He twisted one leg around Mick's and the other wrapped around Mick's waist, "And I want you."

Mick subconsciously moved against Jim, making both of them give a groan, "I want you too, baby. And if you're sure-"

"Positive."

"Okay," Mick smiled, "Let me." He pulled away a little, Jim reluctantly moved his legs; giggling when Mick's hands slid up his sides, he helped the younger man remove his shirt then eagerly got rid of Mick's.

Jim had seen Mick shirtless before; any time they got changed after a show, Mick seemed more than comfortable wandering around with his jumpsuit halfway down. But this was different, and instead of holding back, Jim ran his hands over Mick's shoulders, he traced Mick's collar-bones with his thumbs then continued moving his arms downwards; he got a little excited when his hands reached Mick's pants.

But, instead of continuing, he rubbed his fingers against Mick's taught abdomen, feeling his muscles shifting as he breathed; Jim's hands wandered up again, and he traced Mick's chest, caressing his pectorals softly, "You're gorgeous, Micky..." Jim slid his hands back down, his fingers easily working open Mick's belt buckle and pants; he pulled off Mick's belt, he brought it up and licked the leather part, staring his new boyfriend in the eyes.

"Jim," Mick took the belt and threw it to the floor; he lowered himself down and kissed Jim's collar-bones, slowly scraping his teeth along them, a spark shooting through his body when Jim gave a moan. Jim buried his hands into Mick's black locks, weaving his fingers through the silky strands as Mick's lips moved further south.

Mick happily kissed Jim's chest, giving each nipple a small lick before he continued on his downward journey; he spent more time kissing and nipping at Jim's stomach, rubbing his nose into the soft flesh and that little line of brown hair that disappeared beyond Jim's pants.

Jim almost bucked when Mick's hands rubbed his thighs, his pants suddenly became looser and he let out a gasp when Mick's tongue dipped below the waist-band of his boxers; Mick smirked against Jim's skin, he kissed the paleness softly, slowly tugging down Jim's pants.

The taller had to move his hands, and they went straight to the bed, his fingers twisting into the fabric automatically; Mick threw Jim's pants aside too, decided to shed his own since the looseness was beginning to annoy him. Instead of going straight back up to Jim, and taking things one step further, he took Jim's right foot in-hand.

Jim looked down at Mick, wondering what the blue-eyed man was doing; Mick merely smiled then he pressed a soft kiss to the inside of Jim's ankle, slowly moving up Jim's shin, he softly nipped the skin on Jim's knee before kissing Jim's thigh. Mick switched over to Jim's left-side, he made his way up that leg in the same manner, and this time, he took the dive and pressed a kiss to Jim's boxers.

Mick could feel Jim's length even through the material, and he had such an urge to rip those boxers right off Jim and send him into pure ecstasy; it's all he wanted to do. To tease and be sure to send Jim shooting up into heaven; but, he managed to calm himself and he slowly removed Jim's boxers. The sight of Jim's cock made it nearly unbearable for Mick to just ignore, but he did and he went back up, pressing a soft kiss to Jim's neck; Jim moved his hands down, tugging impatiently at Mick's boxers.

Nothing had really happened, but Jim was hard, and he just wanted to get rid of the built up lust; no matter how much he loved Mick, and that would last longer than a lifetime, he still felt the lust coursing through his veins. Right now, he wanted Mick inside him, let them both loose for now, they could play lovey-dovey later.

Jim brought Mick into a passionate kiss, his legs wrapping around Mick's waist, pulling the man closer; Mick happily returned the kiss, his hand slyly slipping down. His fingers soon found Jim's cock, his fingers curled around the shaft; Mick gave a tug, drinking in the moan that Jim let loose.

Mick explored a little with his fingers, mesmerizing how different Jim's cock felt compared to his own; he traced a finger across the vein on the under side of Jim's cock, he then thumbed the head smirking when Jim broke the kiss to whine softly and pout at him, "Cutie."

Jim pulled down Mick's boxers more, he wrapped his fingers around Mick's girth and gave him a few slow strokes, enjoying the deep groans that Mick gave, "Lube?"

Mick mentally cursed himself, he really hadn't thought this through, "We could wait?"

"I really don't think I can, I'm desperate for you...Inside me."

Those words made Mick's heart do a somersault, "Hold on," He moved away, shaking his head when Jim sighed, "Lube," Mick got up, he went over to their bags and searched for something that he could use as makeshift lube; he sighed when he came across nothing good enough, he headed into the bathroom to take a look there.

Jim had watched Mick intently, biting his lip at the way Mick's erection stood out proud from his body; his eyes followed Mick until the man disappeared from his sight. Jim shifted around on the bed, getting himself more comfortable; he tried to distract himself a little, but nothing strayed his mind away from what was about to happen.

The tall-man couldn't help himself, he brought three of his fingers into his mouth, coating them with saliva as much as he could; he got into a better position for himself and slowly rubbed his index finger to his entrance, the thought of that probing being Mick's cock turned him on more and his finger easily slid inside.

He slowly moved his finger around, the strangeness washing over him; Jim soon got lost though, and he pushed another finger in, stretching his walls further, he found his hips rocking automatically. Jim had to bite his lip to stop his moans, he added the third finger; scissoring and thrusting them deeper, he couldn't wait for Mick to be back, his cock was leaking now, his mind spiralling.

"Jim."

"Mick, Mick," Jim finally let out his moans, "God, hurry up, I need you..." He reluctantly removed his fingers; a half-moan, half-whimper leaving his lips, "Mickael~"

"I'm right here, baby," Mick helped Jim move, smirking at the sight of some pre-cum on Jim's cock, "I'll make love to you," Knowing that Jim was more than ready, and having lubed himself up as best as possible; he wondered why the hotel would even have some stocked in the bathroom, but it was such a blessing, and he definitely wasn't going to complain.

Mick took his cock in one hand, and Jim's side in the other; Mick directed himself, easily slipping the crown of his cock through Jim's tight ring of muscles. He couldn't stop the groan that left his lips, he'd done many things in his life, things he wished he could go back and trade for this; not once had he ever actually thought about sex with a man, but as long as it was Jim, he didn't care right now.

Jim held onto Mick's arms, moaning more as Mick's cock spread him further than he'd imagined; he felt grateful that it didn't actually hurt; it was nice, just different, very strange. Mick paused, just half-way inside Jim; he watched his boyfriend's face for any signs of pain or regret, and when he saw nothing, he gave Jim a kiss, "I love you, James."

"I love you too, Mickael," Jim moved his hands, wrapping them around Mick's neck, "Don't stop now," Mick nodded at that, he pushed himself in fully, freezing up when Jim gasped; the older-man merely wrapped his legs around Mick's waist, "Show me how much you love me, how much you want _this_. **Fuck me, Mick**."

"With pleasure, baby." Mick began moving, slowly and delicately; he soon found a good rhythm and slipped into it, his thrusts speeding up slightly. Jim moaned softly, his legs automatically tightening around Mick's waist; he moved his hips to Mick's thrusts, his head tipping back as the pleasure slowly began to run through his veins.

Mick quickened his pace a little more, his moans soon mixing with Jim's; they both happily got lost in the building pleasure, moving together perfectly. They moved almost like they had done this before, somehow knowing exactly how to move; their rhythm increased and their moans got louder.

Jim arched as Mick's cock got closer to his prostate already; his nails sunk into Mick's back, he leaned up and kissed Mick. Mick happily indulged in the kiss, his hands sliding up to Jim's sides; his thrusts became deeper and harder.

Mick swallowed Jim's moans, even as they got louder, he had to break the kiss, shivering when Jim let out a throaty-groan; he bucked his hips, groaning loudly as Jim did. The shock that ran through Jim's body sent his mind spinning, he knew that Mick had managed to hit perfectly into his prostate, and he loved the sensation.

Jim slid a hand down, gripping onto Mick's ass, his legs tightening more around Mick's waist; he rolled his hips to Mick's thrusts, his eyes closing and his entire body arching off the bed as Mick's cock continued to hit into his prostate.

Mick happily kept going, his thrusts becoming harder as Jim's walls tightened around his length; he quickened his pace too, both of them groaning loudly from the pleasure that washed over them. Mick pressed a kiss to Jim's neck, his own eyes closing as his brain spiralled; his cock was leaking now, but it was no surprise to him.

They both knew that the pleasure was too much for them, but they still tried to hold their climaxes down, even if it was only for a little while longer; their movements stayed fluid despite the roughness and speed they had.

Jim let out a half-cry, half-groan when Mick slammed into his prostate; his nails dug into Mick's flesh more. Mick gasped softly, his own hands grip tightened on Jim's sides, he bucked his hips again; his brain went blank when he heard the almost-scream that Jim made, soon feeling a warm sensation on his stomach.

Despite being lost in the bliss of his climax, Jim continued moving, wanting to feel Mick falling over the edge; Mick kept up his own movements, Jim's tight walls soon sending him over. Mick was glad to be buried deep within Jim as he came. The couple moved together a little more, riding out their release; they slowly settled, breathing deeply to try regulate their laboured breathing. 

Once they'd settled enough, Mick carefully ran his hands over Jim's legs, smiling when Jim whined but moved his legs anyway; Mick slowly pulled out then dropped down beside Jim. Jim shuffled close to Mick, cuddling into Mick's chest, he ran a hand over the muscles, more than content with where he was; Mick gently caressed Jim's face, smiling when those soft lips pressed to his palm, "Mick, your hand smells like strawberries..."

"Strawberry scented lube."

"They have that shit here?" Jim laughed, "Maybe they knew."

Mick smiled more, "Maybe. But, I wasn't gonna complain. I got to know that my baby wouldn't feel too much pain, and I got to pleasure him while loving him."

"Mh, sounds like a lucky guy. And, I'm a hundred percent sure that he was fine, and enjoyed the love and giving that back."

Mick kissed Jim's lips softly, "Good, that's all I want. I love you more than anything."

"Micky...I feel exactly the same, _forever_." Jim nuzzled his face into Mick's neck, his arms twisting around Mick's waist.

Mick happily held Jim close, their legs tangled and they cuddled closer together, "Need a wash, baby?"

"Can't be bothered to move..." Jim looked up at Mick and pouted.

"I can carry you, if you want."

"Really?" Jim smiled softly.

"Of course, you're tiny compared to me, even if you are taller."

Jim giggled, "Okay, will you go run a bath then? I dunno if I have the strength to stand in a shower."

"I can go do that for ya'. Might have to move though."

"I know," Jim whined, reluctantly moving away from Mick, "Don't take too long."

Mick got off the bed then leaned over and kissed Jim, "I won't." He then headed off to the bathroom; Jim happily watched, he rolled over onto his back and sighed happily, his mind still running with bliss.

Jim rose his eyebrow when he heard his phone ringing, he rolled towards the bedside table and picked up his phone, "Hello?"

" _Jim. I figured you might still be awake, and I wanted to talk properly. Without all the anger...I want you to know that I do like you. I really am sorry, James._ "

"I'm sorry too, I didn't want things to end the way they did. But I can't change that, we're not right together."

" _We can try again though-_ "

"No. I love someone, it wouldn't work between us anyway, no matter what."

" _I don't even get another chance? Who is she? Were you two-_ "

"Cris. I've loved this person for a while, but nothing has been done about my feelings, until today. After me and you decided that we need a break, I acted on my feelings. It may have been a bad idea, and probably too soon, but I don't regret it."

" _You didn't tell me who she is, James."_

"Mick," Jim rolled back over, smirking at Mick who stood in the bathroom doorway, "We can still be friends."

" _Mick?!_ "

"I know right. I've loved him for so long, he's the most beautiful thing on this planet. And he loves **me**. I gotta go Cris."

" _O-okay...Goodnight, Jim._ "

"Night," Jim hung up, he put his phone back then opened his arms; Mick shook his head but walked over anyway and picked Jim up, "Hi."

"You're wrong," Mick carried Jim through to the bathroom then settled him into the warm water, soon climbing in behind his boyfriend, "I'm not the most beautiful thing on this planet."

"No? Well, you are to me."

"And you are to me," Mick kissed the crook of Jim's neck, "Maybe we belong together."

"Not maybe. **Definitely**. I don't ever wanna leave you."

Mick smiled, "Me either, James. I know I keep saying it, but I love you."

"I love you too, Mickael. You can say it as much as you want to, I'm not complaining. I know you do."

"I know you do, too. I feel it," Mick laid a hand on the left-side of Jim's chest, feeling his heart beating, "I'll always be here for you... **With** you."

Jim placed his hand on Mick's and their fingers knotted together, "Me too."

"We should get clean now," Mick kissed Jim's neck again, "Then to bed."

"Yeah."

~ ~ ~

After feeling clean and much more relaxed, the couple got dried and pulled on a pair of boxers each before climbing into bed together and snuggling close, "We'll have to tell the guys." Jim muttered, his face practically buried into Mick's neck.

"Yeah. I'm sure they'll be fine with it though. They are our friends."

"I hope so," Jim yawned, "Worn me out."

Mick kissed Jim's head, "Get some sleep then."

"Okay. Goodnight, I love you." Jim closed his eyes, happily nuzzling into Mick's heat; Mick smiled softly, he let his own eyes close and they both soon drifted off to dream-land.


End file.
